A Soul to Keep or Lose
by Raven or Sparrow
Summary: Firion is a good friend of Keith, a male who disappeared without a trace. Firion has lived life through luck, but will it push through for him when he arrives at Gregory's Hotel?
1. Prologue: A Day to Remember

**A Soul to Keep or Lose  
Prologue:** A Day to Remember

(Alright, this is my first attempt at a Gregory Horror Show fanfiction, woo! So, Keith is the name I gave to the male main character to the game version, and I will be using the game as my reference. I have not seen all of the show, and only seen bits of the Second Guest and the Last Train in YouTube so please feel free to correct the errors I make . I'm assuming First and Second Guests DO NOT make it out and the game character made it but went back.)

It had been a long and troubled time. Keith Robinson, an everyday nice guy and hardworking individual, vanished without a trace. His sudden disappearance shook the realm that many call reality, as everyone liked him and no one could ever think that he had enemies. He was described however as an individual who did not relax too often and was prone to stress.  
The police, media, and civilians never found him and sadly assumed that he was dead.

Now, a new tale is unfolding in the form of Keith's good friend Firion. He is a twenty-one year old male who is having trouble finding his place. He is a recent graduate and is living life through luck, perseverance, and mostly luck. This is his story.

"Ugh, fired again… Can this day get any worse…" Firion let out a frustrated sigh as he walked out of a diner with his head down in disappointment.  
Firion was the son of a broken family; his parents divorced and separated living areas when he was seven and he has been living with his dad ever since with no support from his mom. His dad has a stable job working with the media, and his income is enough to support the both of them. Firion had tried to support his dad, both with and without him knowing, by getting part-time jobs. All of them ended with him getting fired, but he was able to get supportive income and moral support. When he graduated, he tried to work at a diner. His lack of cooking skills got him fired.

Firion looked at the watch strapped to his right wrist. He widened his eyes in shock as he saw that it was eleven-thirty at the evening.  
"It's that late?!" He said out loud in surprise as he dug his left hand into his pocket. He smiled as he felt loose change in his pocket. He let his fingers count how much he had, and he sighed in relief when he had enough for the commute return trip.  
"Well, that was lucky…" Firion muttered as he walked on the sidewalk, looking for a good place to easily get a taxi. As he did, he kept his hands in his pockets. Last night someone stole his wallet. Lucky for him, he kept his cash on his pockets and not in his wallet.  
"What should I do… If I tell dad I got fired… Oooohhh, I'll never hear the end of it!" Firion scowled under his breath.  
He crossed the empty street in front of him and looked up at the sign that said 'Taxi'.  
"Huh… I thought this place was for busses…" Firion muttered as he turned his head to his side to see the empty streets. The diner across was closing and was soon adding to the silence.  
Firion turned his head to the street on his right and squinted his eyes as bright headlights began to move towards him.  
"Ooookkkaaayyy, a vehicle coming here on a one-way only street… Ah well, there's no police…" Firion looked around to see if a policeman would notice. He sighed in relief as he turned his head back to the headlights and was glad to see that it was a taxi.  
"Hey, tired and dreary customer here!" Firion called as he raised his left arm, signaling the taxi.  
The taxi slowed down and stopped beside Firion. He walked to the driver's seat and knocked on the window with the intention of asking the driver if he knew his destination. When the window did not go down, Firion cupped both hands around his mouth to project his voice into the driver's seat. He bent his body down slightly.  
"Hey! I'm going to the apartments just across Sweet Victoria Hospital! Do you know where it is?" Firion yelled. He got no response and decided to try again.  
"Sweet Vict-!" Firion started but was stopped by the sound of the passenger seat unlocking.  
Firion looked around and felt the winds starting to blow. He looked at the diner across and noticed that the lights were out. He glanced around once more and noticed that the street lights were shutting off.  
"Idiots… Either we're not giving the Government enough to keep them up or the idiots don't know that there are people still awake at this hour…" Firion muttered. He did not notice that he was under a street light that stayed on.

Across the street on the diner, the owner was locking up the side door. He glanced around and saw Firion bent down slightly in front of a taxi. A fog was soon starting up, and the owner was having a hard time seeing. However, he gasped in surprise when he blinked as Firion was there before it and was gone afterwards.

"So, do you know the way to Sweet Victoria Hospital?" Firion asked as he relaxed in the passenger seat. The driver did not respond.  
"A silent type… Huh, you know I'm scared of silent types… They could burst at any second…" Firion said with a sigh. "Bloody, you know what's truly scary? A chef with anger issues! Those guys know how to use knives!"

Firion looked out the window to see fog. The fog covered most of the land, and it was difficult to see past it.  
Soon, the taxi stopped and Firion had woken up when it did.  
"Huh… Hey, ease up on the breaks, I was sleeping…" Firion yawned as he wiped drool of his lip and dug his hand into his pocket and got the money.  
"Hey, thanks for th- Hey, where are you?" Firion leaned forward to give the driver the money, but was surprised to see that there was no one in the driver's seat. He examined the front and made one startling discovery: There was no meter that tells the fare.  
"Okay, I just rode a taxi with no meter and a driver who comes and goes…!" Firion said as he pocketed his change. He looked towards the door of the driver and noticed that it was open.  
"Must have answered the call of nature…" Firion muttered as his hand rested on the handle of the taxi. Although he did not apply force to it, the door opened and he fell out unto the ground.  
"Hey… Ow!" Firion said as he had fallen onto his side. He pushed both hands to the ground and felt himself stand up in the cold and eerie fog. He glanced around to see trees.  
"What is this?! Dude, I said Sweet Victoria Hospit… Hey!" Firion said in frustration but was interrupted by the sound of screeching wheels. He quickly turned around to see the taxi speeding away from him.  
"Hey, hey! Wait, this isn't my destination!!!" Firion tried to run after the taxi but stopped and cursed, stomping at the ground once.  
"Hey, I have your fare so good for me!" Firion called back as he turned. He noticed that a particular path in the fog was clearing up.  
"Alright, let's see where this path will lead me… Will Lady Luck be at my side?" Firion muttered. He looked down to see a dirt road. He nodded and started to walk, following it through trees and fog.

_"Do you know my name? What is this, a lost soul? Why, he looks lost and troubled! He looks like a lost individual, with no place in life! What shall he do? I should give him one of my special judgments!"_


	2. Chapter 1: The Familiar Path

**(**Hey, it's been too long since I've been here, and longer since I touched this particular story. I might be a little rusty. So, Firion just gout of the taxi and is on his way to the horrible yet awesome Gregory House! Just an easter egg tidbit: the two names Firion notices are, in my view, First Guest and Second Guest. :) So, out of curiosity in the game when YOU arrive and Gregory first leads you to the room where you 'Drift Into Sleep", why don't YOU lock YOUR room? XD)**  
Chapter One  
A Familiar Road**

"_Wait… Where did my body go?"_ Firion thought, as he felt nothing as he tried to feel a few minutes after venturing deeper into the fog.  
_"How is this possible? I swore I could feel when I left the taxi! My money's in my pants!"  
_Alas, there was nothing he could do at the moment. He still had sight, and if he could sigh, he would.

"_I might as well move on for- hey! Not this fast… Hey!"  
_A startling revelation was Firion moving forward-without his personal approval! He could not control his actions!  
_"Hey, let me explore with free will!"  
_ Firion argued with the force that compelled him to explore the forests where the fog favored. After what seemed like days, a result was reaped through Firion's searching: a bright light.  
_"Ok, a bright light in a forest filled with fog, nothing unnatural about that… I want to go the other way!"  
_Unfortunately his pleas would once more go unanswered as "he" moved toward the bright light.  
_"Wait… I'm not dead, am I? I mean, a bright light at the end of this? I still want to go the other way, stop going that way dude!"  
_ The fog soon began to thin, and the trees began to spread as Firion moved towards the light he wanted to get away from.  
_"What is that? Is that… a hotel?"_ Firion wondered to himself as the two-story building of wood revealed itself to his sight. In front of the entrance was what appeared to be a graveyard.  
_"Can I still go the other way? I don't care of tiredness or fatigue; a graveyard as the front lawn spells trouble! Hey, not that way!"  
_He passed the tombstones that lined in front of the hotel, and he could not help but glance at their names. Three of them peaked his interest, but he could only make out one: Keith Robinson.  
_"K-Keith?"_ Firion stuttered. He wanted a closer look, but his 'body' wanted entrance to the strange hotel. _"Keith is… dead?"  
_Memories came flooding into his mind of the time they had spent together before his untimely disappearance last year.  
Keith Robinson, the hard-working accountant, advanced through the ranks as a fair yet firm individual. He lived by his personal code: "I won't let them use my kindness against me". Often, he worked for Firion's dad, and he became good friends with Firion. Keith often helped Firion in his math homework's and tasks and is an important reason in his successful graduation. Firion would repay the help by giving him part of his salary despite rejections. After Keith's disappearance and unsuccessful rescue, Firion simply continued taking jobs for income for his dad.  
"Hello, now what can I do for you?"  
The deep and sulky voice tore him from his voice as his 'sight' jerked from a fancy lobby to the source of the voice: the front desk. There stood a grey mouse who did not look at him right away. He heard rain, and concluded that it had started to as soon as he entered the lobby.  
_"A feather-pen? How old are you, mouse? We're using ballpoint pens!"  
_"Do you need a room for the night? You look exhausted!"  
_"No, but I have no choice now do I?"  
_He was not heard as he followed the old mouse, who surprised him as he was nearly his height.  
_"What the? Don't tell me that this guy is 5'10" as well?"  
_A sudden shriek pierced the night, causing Firion much shock.  
"I must apologize for… that thing," The mouse led him to the second floor. "He has been… in grief after the loss of his friend. He called him his best friend."  
_"I wonder who that could be…"_ Firion wondered as the mouse led him to a door that stood beside a golden door.  
"This will be your room. I do hope you'll have a lovely stay, hee hee… I've left your key on the desk. Have a good night…" He closed the door with a glare that scared Firion.  
_"I hate you, creepy mouse… I hope you have a kid that torments you!"  
_He was in a simple room with a single bed and thick comforter. It was equipped with a desk and a book-and-storage shelf, but was empty. He had the comfort of rain for the current sound with the fear of whatever lurked in the first floor after the shrieking.  
_"I might as well sleep, it's not like this useful body of mine could at least lock the door!"_

Outside his room was one of the many strange people Firion would encounter in this delusional hotel: Judgment Boy.  
_ "_Do you know my name? I see he has finally arrived, though I wish he never stepped in this wretched hotel…"  
_"Shut up out there, I'm trying to sleep!"  
_


	3. Chapter 2: Deal With Death

**(Hi guys, girls, and readers! I'm back, and apparently writing less words than my previous chapter. Eh, I think it came out pretty good. Review if you can! :) )  
Chapter 2  
Deal with Death**

_"Come on, now! Give it up! Throw away all 'em worries!"  
_The ominous voice came ringing in Firion's sleep, clouding his dreams in a velvet tunnel. He knew he was asleep, but had his senses active.  
"I'm sleeping!" He shouted to the square figure coming straight at him from the center of the vortex. Firion soon wished he hadn't shouted. It was Death!  
"I knew that light in the forest meant something!"

_"What do we have here?" _The square-headed scythe-wielder asked to him, though by his sarcastic tone he already had the answer.  
"You're not here to collect my soul into eternal abyss, are you?" Firion asked, striking a conversation with the most feared personality in the realm. "I want to stay alive!"  
_"Relax yourself, old buddy and tell me your problem!"_ Death said with an apparent smile.  
_"Huh? If Death came to take me, then he shouldn't be friendly, right?" _Firion thought to himself. _"I guess… I can trust this guy?"  
"Wait… Hey, you're another victim of this place, aren't you? As in, you can't get out?"_ Death asked him.  
"What do you mean 'I can't get out?' I haven't even tried the doors yet!"  
_"Do you remember how you even got here?"_

Firion explained to him about his recent past before arriving at the Hotel, from him taking the taxi, and his uncontrollable actions that brought him to the Hotel.

"…and here I am, talking to the guy I should be fearing!"  
_"I see… just like the last three..."  
_"Three? Who-?"  
_"I have a proposition for you!" _Death did not let Firion finish. _"How's about I help you get out of here?"  
_This stopped Firion's trail of active thoughts. Could he really get out of here? He could not help but wonder: Who were the three Death mentioned? Were they his latest victims? Or perhaps they had ventured into this Hotel and never came back? What of Keith?  
The possibility of Keith being one of the three used to be slim to none, but grew when Firion recalled his friend's name engraved at the graveyard.  
"What do I have to do?" Firion asked the safe question; he was not exactly accepting, but not declining.  
_"You know what I do: go around and collect souls who have passed on,"_ Death explained. He floated in front of Firion who simply gazed at him in attention. _"That Hotel is one of my easiest places to go to, yet one of my hardest. It's easy because there's at least 100 souls in there. That many souls…"  
_"…must have a guardian!" Firion finished, impressing Death.  
_"Yes! Ha ha, you're smart for a mortal!" _Death laughed before finishing. _"I want you to collect as many souls as you can, at least twelve of them. Do that, and I'll help you get out of there!"  
_"No consequences, no tiny text within the text?" Firion inquired, but was enthusiastic about helping Death.  
_"Well, since you don't have a body…"  
_"What? I have a body!" Firion protested.  
_"No, you don't. I know, I'm looking at a soul wisp right now."  
_"Does that mean I'm dead?"  
_"Technically. You're in Purgatory, I have little jurisdiction over the half-dead."  
_This was overwhelming for Firion. Yesterday he took a cab! He even reached into his pockets for the change he never used!  
_"Too much info there buddy? Yeah, that's what the last guy's face looked like…" _Death seemed sympathetic when he noticed Firion's reaction.  
"Who? Who was it?" Firion stuttered.  
_"Uh let me see now, what was his name… Haniwawa? Karenn? Keth Keith! It was Keith! Smart young lad, he actually made it out of the Hotel!"  
_"What happened to him? Why hasn't he returned, then?" Firion demanded.  
_ "Slow down there chum!" _Death said, still as calm as ever. He backed up a little before speaking. _"He did! I gave him the same deal I'm giving you! He succeeded and got out with inside help. That's all I know."  
_"Keith…" Firion muttered.  
_"So are you in or not?"_ Death asked, quickening their conversation.  
"I'm in. Like I have a choice…" Firion replied.  
_"Great! Alright, I gave Keith a small body because it was the only one available at the moment. I don't have that body with me right now, so I can give you a taller body than what I gave him!"_ Death became excited.  
"Done. All I have to do is collect at least twelve and then you'll help?" Firion asked to make sure.  
_"Yep, that's the gist of it! If you have one, I'll catch up to you in your dreams!"  
_"Uh where I come from, the phrase 'in your dreams' usually means 'no'…" Firion pointed out.  
_"And where I come from, it means when you sleep! I gotta go, but it was nice seeing another promising young lad such as yourself!" _

Death soon began to travel further from Firion's vision towards the end of the vortex, shouting: _"Good luck there buddy!"_

While he slept, someone guarded his room as he did not recall locking it.  
_"_Do you know my naaaameeee? It's Judgem-"  
A shriek accompanied by thunder interrupted him, and waking Firion up from his slumber.


	4. Chapter 3: Do You Know His Name?

**(Hello and Welcome to chapter 3 of this long overdue story! Remember? Firion's friend Keith [my Male Main Character in the game] disappeared, and now Firion is in Gregory's Hotel! And he just found out Keith was in the hotel! So, here's Death's body given and we are re-introduced to Judgement Boy! He's my second Favorite, coming after the little kitty who makes a cameo in this chapter and will play a role in the next: NEKO ZOMBIE! Have fun reading, and please review!)**

**Chapter 3  
Do You Know His Name?**

Firion was at the lobby on the first floor, sitting on the chair facing the 'entrance' to the Hotel. He had his eyes half-closed due to three things: He was analyzing the exit, inspecting the body Death gave him, and was half-asleep due to being woken up at 5AM. Or at least he thought it was 5AM, as it was still dark outside.

_"Do you know my name?"_

"Uhhznorrrtwhat?" Firion snorted himself awake as he glanced around the lit lobby. "Oh great, now I'm hearing things… Please don't tell me there are ghosts here or dead skeletons that want my body or something…"  
Firion looked around and noticed a clock behind the registration counter.  
"5:10AM… Hooo…"

"JUDGAMANT!"

"Waaah!" Firion screamed as a set of scales dropped down from the ceiling (which actually contains openings specifically designed for this particular character but is invisible to other characters). He fell back along with the chair he sat on.

"Greetings, young wanderer! Doooo yooooouuuu knoooooowwwww my naaaaaaaa-where are you?" The Scales, which hung from a chain attached to the ceiling, asked, but was interrupted as Firion wasn't where he thought he would be.  
"Down here, creepy… singer… uh scales?" Firion muttered in pain as he pushed himself up, his head reaching the bottom weight ball of the hanging scale. "Uh… Hi?"  
"Hey there, young friend!" The red-and-orange Scales bellowed with friendliness in his voice. "You're tall! Well, taller than the last one! Er, a bit tall actually."  
"You're talking about Keith, right?" Firion asked, crossing his sausage-like arms across his chest as he stood.  
"Keith? Oh, THAT was HIS name! Yes! I know now! You're a close friend of his!"  
"I wouldn't say close, but you've got friend down, uh… Mr?" Firion stifled a yawn and asked his name.  
"Do you know my naaaaaaaammmmmmmeeeeeee? Judgment Boy!" Judgement Boy answered him with a musical hymn that Firion guessed would soon be stuck in his head.  
"Okay, Judgement Boy…" Firion replied after rubbing his hand against the side of his head to see if his ears were functioning. He was glad they did. "Would you help me out?"  
"I can give you one of my Special Judgamants!"  
"Judgamant? Oh Judgment…" Firion said then thought, _"Pronunciation fun. Great! I'm working for Mr. I'm-From-Sweden Death and found a friend in a singing guy who loves his name! Do you know his naaaame? Christ!"  
_"Just bring me a symbol of your trouble and I'll start right away!" The Scaled Boy said with a friendly grin.  
"JUDGEMENT!" He screamed before spinning upward and disappearing into the ceiling.  
"Hey my room's up there, don't destroy it, 'kay?" Firion called.  
"Watch out for Catherine by the way! She has a fetish for blood!"  
"Oh great!" Firion said to himself as he stretched, fully awake now. "It's better than some chef with a HUGE knife and anger issues… Or a sparkly vegetarian. No wait EVERYTHING is better than a sparkly vegetarian."  
Firion glanced around as he made his way to the west side of the hotel. "It probably would have done me better to remember my room number… But it's pretty easy: the room beside the Golden Door on the right side. I think…"  
"I should give credit to Death, this body's pretty nice," Firion muttered as he gave himself one more quick inspection. He was indeed tall, around four good blocks tall (in reality he is 6'3". Do you recall your main character in the game? Firion is one head taller). He wore a striped blue shirt and long, black pants with one back pocket. It used to contain a cleaning cloth similar to a handkerchief but thinner as well as a small cross, but Firion had taken them off and left them in his room.  
"Now… What to do here?"

Firion stood now in front of a huge metal door. From inside he heard footsteps and what he thought was… a cat's meow.  
_"I'm hungry… Is it dinner yet?"_


	5. Chapter 4: No Longer Friendly

**(Hey readers, and welcome to Chapter 4 of my Gregory Horror Show Fanfiction. Firion has now met… Neko Zombie! But he's not the friendly kitty we know! What has happened? Stay tuned for more!)**

**Chapter 4: "No Longer Friendly"**

"Hello?" Firion cautiously called as he heard the meow of a friendly cat, or so he thought. He looked both left and right before taking a peek through the still-exposed key-hole. What he saw was very surprising: a zombie cat staring right back at him!  
"Yaah!" Firion yelled, jumping and falling back and down on his behind.  
_"Leave now, stranger!"_ The hiss of the cat came from its creator. _"I am not to be disturbed! Don't you see how shut-in I am? For good reason!"  
_"M-my name is…" Firion started to introduce himself, hoping to be friendly but was interrupted by a loud screech that came from the zombie cat again. Fearing that Gregory or that blood-seeker Judgement Boy warned him about would discover him, he got up and began to run… towards his left.  
Bad idea.  
He was looking behind him, not paying attention to where he was going until he bumped into something… _someone.  
_"Oh! My apologies, I…" Firion started; tired of landing on his rump as he looked up at whoever he bumped into. He was silenced by what he saw.  
"Well hello, young blood! What are you doing here so early in the morning?" The pink lizard in a nurse's uniform inquired, her eyes never leaving him.  
"What?" Firion asked as he helped himself up. "Please… accept my apology, for the shriek has rung bells in my ear." It was true. Since Firion was right in front of the door when the cat shrieked, he received much negativity in his hearing.  
"Oh, my poor dearie…" She said, sounding more sympathetic. "Please give the poor dear another chance. He has gone through some tough roadblocks in his life."  
"Are you seducing me, miss?" Firion asked, as his hearing made her sound more seductive. "Oh…"  
The nurse chuckled at the assumption, and brought some fear away from Firion's heart. "No, young one. Love… isn't for me. You could say I'm one of the unlucky ones."  
"You and me both, lady…" Firion muttered, remembering his own life outside the hotel and his attempts at some women.  
They were soon interrupted by another shriek, closely followed by Gregory.  
"What is going on here?" Gregory asked in pain.  
"_He _started it!" Firion and the nurse instinctively yelled, pointing at the metal door.  
"Jynx, you owe me money!" Firion said, before realizing that he was fooling around with a nurse. "Uh… Firion. Hi."  
"You're certainly a live one," The nurse replied, nodding approvingly. "My name is Catherine, and I do hope to see you more. My clinic is on the other side of the hotel. See that door at the end of the hallway? The clinic is across from that."  
"Uh… thanks!" Firion thanked her before leaving, going for the door at the end of the hallway. He opened it, and noticed it was the library.  
"Nice…" Firion muttered, closing the door behind him.

"Catherine, you're certainly making friends with the new guest," Gregory noticed, ignoring the zombie cat. "What do you think of him?"  
"He's a strange one, Gregory," Catherine began her assessment of Firion. "He's not like the ones who came here before. His blood is precious, but it's better in him than out."  
"Do you like him?"  
"Is that what it's called?" Catherine pondered. "I believe respect is more… accurate."

_"Now that I'm more awake… There are many things I must think of,"_ Firion thought as he glanced at the books on the shelves. _"One… that zombie cat is mad for a reason… Why? Two, That… Catherine…"_ He shivered at saying her name. _"I'm sure she's the blood-sucker JUDGAMANT Boy warned me about, but she seems… Nice. Three… What in bloody blueberry were those Blue Wisps floating around near their heads?"_


End file.
